Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Alice is bored one day and decides to recruit Esme and Rosalie to help her with a plan. Too bad Edward doesn't see it coming...ONESHOT!


**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Alice was bored. Having eternity to do everything put a damper on things in a few centuries. She wanted to have some good fun. But what to do? She concentrated for a minute before smirking at the glimpse of the future she saw.

She spotted Rosalie and skipped down the hall to greet her sister.

"Hi, Rosalie!" Alice cheered.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Alice," Rosalie said. "What is it?"

"Well…I was bored and…" she whispered the rest into Rosalie's ear. Rosalie smirked, evilly.

"Edward won't really like it…" Rosalie mused aloud, liking the idea more and more.

"Then it's a deal! Let's get Esme too!" Alice cheered.

"Y-You want to ask her to help with this also?" Rosalie asked, shock coming to her features but disappearing as fast as they came.

"Why not? It'd be funny since we all think of her and Carlisle as parents!"

"I'm a little disturbed that you're actually planning to do this…" Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"Come on! Let's go find Esme!" Alice ignored her comment and dragged her along. They found Esme reading in Carlisle's library.

"Hey, Esme, Alice has something she would like to ask you," Rosalie said.

"Yes?" Esme's musical voice filled the room.

"Well…I was bored so I wanted to pull a prank on our dear Edward. So…I was wondering if you would like to help?" Alice asked. Esme got a mischievous glint in her eyes which was answer enough for Alice. Alice whispered something into her ear. Esme giggled in a very girly way.

* * *

Later that night everyone was sitting in the living room watching TV, acting like normal human beings. Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances and started thinking, hard. Edward looked at them and then looked away.

They got annoyed so they pushed it up a notch.

_**Alice's Thoughts**_

_Jasper pushed Alice to the bed, immediately hearing a crack, resulting in the need of a new bed (which they still haven't replaced). He ravished her mouth, not once needing a breath. They both ripped their clothes off of each other. Alice was the only one to take time to notice that he had ripped the clothes in half but once he felt her distress (over clothes…) so he made her feel complete erotica._

_She moaned into the kiss as he pressed his body closer to hers. Her hand went behind her, trying to find something to hold on to but all she found was the poor innocent wall. Her fingernails scraped down the wall leaving claw marks in the wall._

_As Jasper thrust into her she screamed. "Harder!" He complied (even though he already knew what she was feeling). As he kept going into her harder and harder not feeling the need to stop, the whole room shook with the force. They kept at a steady pace for the rest of the night, only stopping when they had to go downstairs._

Edward twitched as he read Alice's mind.

She held back a growl that was ready to force itself out of her throat. She thought she could do better than a twitch! How much more descriptive does she have to be? She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she slammed into the back of the couch.

Rosalie took that as her cue.

_**Rosalie's Thoughts**_

_Rosalie and Emmett were walking home at a human pace content in silence. Rosalie looked over at Emmett. He looked back at her and smirked. He was quickly at her side and pulled her in for a kiss._

_He roughly pushed her up against a tree, making the tree collapse and pushing Rosalie onto the stump, not once breaking the kiss (for they didn't need air). With need, Emmett ripped off Rosalie's clothes (not caring that Alice would be pissed, they were busy) and began to explore her body with his tongue._

_He plunged into her with enough force to break a building into rubble numerous times. They kept going since they had all of the time in the world and could never get tired. She moaned loudly, feeling the tree beneath her break from the force of her body. They only stopped once they finally noticed how dark it was and that Carlisle would wonder where they were eventually. They were due back five hours ago and with inhuman speed... they should've been there already…_

Edward glared at the girls, making Bella look confused. Alice and Rosalie smirked in triumph.

Rosalie and Alice looked at Esme and winked at her, giving her the queue.

_**Esme's Thoughts**_

_Carlisle and Esme ran up to their house and quickly unlocked the door because they didn't want to break it because then they'd have to go shopping and explain why it was broken which wasn't really an option. They didn't even make it upstairs._

_Carlisle lifted Esme onto the kitchen table. As quick as vampirically possible he slid his hands under her knee-length skirt and flung her panties to the floor. He gently touched her sex and smirked when he realized how wet she already was..._

_Esme pulled Carlisle towards herself and kissed him roughly on the lips. He climbed onto the table and straddled her legs, gently pushing her to a laying down position. He kissed her lips with more passion, leaving a bruise if on a human, but for Esme she, needed more..._

_Esme felt around for the buttons on Carlisle's shirt and once she found them, quickly unbuttoned every last one, They broke the kiss and she rubbed her hands over his well-toned vamp abs. They gazed into each other's eyes as to say 'I-love-you.' Then they began to kiss some more as Esme struggled with his pants. Carlisle, being the person he is, decided to help her. Then he quickly took off her blouse and skirt._

_Carlisle gazed at his lovely wife who was now in only a bra. He gently took off the bra with his teeth and started to kiss all the way up to her breast. He sucked on her nipples, relentlessly as she moaned and screamed out his name. He kissed up her neck, making her groan, still wanting him to give her breast attention. He gently bit into her neck as she screamed louder than before._

_While biting her neck, he plunged into her as hard as he could, hearing her scream so loud that he thought that their neighbors could hear...which the closest people that lived near them weren't for miles._

_He kept at a steady pace, feeling her heat up...for a vampire and eventually he slid out of her when it was absolutely necessary...which it was since his adopted children were getting home from school in less than twenty minutes..._

"WOULD YOU ALL STOP! THAT IS DISTURBING!" Edward yelled as he stormed out of the house and got into his car to take a long, very fast drive...

"What happened with Edward?" Bella asked, oblivious.

"Nothing," the girls answered in unison but on the insides they were laughing their asses off.

Mission: Mentally scar Edward for life...

Complete.

Now onto the next mission...


End file.
